


A Different Goddess

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter. Or anything that might be seen as copyrighted material.I had an idea, for a different type of way my ‘Goddess Under the Bed’ snippet, could have gone. Starts in Fourth year, it's just so… easy to mess with. Might be dark for some people, might not be. More self indulgence, but really… isn’t that what all Fan fiction is? Here we go.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	A Different Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter. Or anything that might be seen as copyrighted material. 
> 
> I had an idea, for a different type of way my ‘Goddess Under the Bed’ snippet, could have gone. Starts in Fourth year, it's just so… easy to mess with. Might be dark for some people, might not be. More self indulgence, but really… isn’t that what all Fan fiction is? Here we go.

  
  


Dumbledore stared at the paper that just came out of the Ancient artifact known as the Goblet of Fire. When his Deputy looked at him, and then nudged him, he looked at her, perplexed. There was another emotion she couldn’t place, and before she could think about it, he spoke. Due to the silence in the hall, everyone heard it. 

  
  


“Harry Potter…” Dumbledore said, and there was gasping and mutterings to be heard. The Boy-who-lived? He had been missing for almost ten years, and he had been chosen, as a fourth competitor? The minister, who had been there to witness the historic event of the start of the long dead tournament, shuddered and then toppled back, eyes rolling in his head. 

  
  


“Albus, what does this mean?” Minerva asked, and Dumbledore frowned, though inwardly he was leaping for joy. 

  
  


“I do not know, Minerva, aside from the fact that young Mr. Potter is indeed alive, and we shall no doubt be seeing him soon.” Dumbledore said, turning to go inform Crouch and Bagman, it was one hell of a Halloween, that was for sure. 

  
  


~ADG~

  
  


The stands were full, even after the extra two sections were added. It was the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, and everyone who was everyone needed to be there. They had to see the arrival of the boy-who-lived. Would he come in on a dragon? Perhaps on a mighty unicorn, ready with blade and shield to vanquish evil. So many speculations, so many rumors and possibilities. Waiting for him, as well, was the largest and meanest of the dragons brought for the show: A Hungarian Horntail. It was large, angry, and seemed about ready to break its chains. They were magically reinforced though, so that was fine for the crowd. Harry’s name was called, and where he would have come out of the tent, something appeared. 

  
  


It started out a small ball of light, and then started to rapidly darken, and expand. Muggleborns, and some half-bloods, in the crowd started to mutter to themselves. It looked like what scientists depicted as a collapsing star, a black hole almost. It sucked in everything around it, before it shifted and coalesced into a figure. Standing there, after about a minute, was a heavily cloaked being, and then the hood of the cloak was tugged back. 

  
  


The teen standing there was dark skinned, as if he spent his whole life on a beach somewhere. His hair was down to his shoulders, unruly, but it suited him. His eyes were the most brilliant, yet dull emerald green anyone had ever laid eyes on. It was a glorious contradiction, that was for sure. He looked around, before clearing his throat, the crowd so silent now, that with the added acoustics of the arena, he was heard. His voice was rich, it seemed to soak into everyone’s ears, it was almost… overwhelming. 

  
  


“Why have I been summoned here?” The teen, clearly Harry Potter, spoke in question. Ludo Bagman was the first to recover, his grin bright. 

  
“You are here, Mr. Potter, to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament! You must snatch the golden egg from the dragon.” Bagman explained, and Harry turned his gaze to the fierce beast, before he raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Is that all?” Harry asked, and at Bagman’s confused, but affirmative nod, he huffed. “So be it.” He said, before turning completely. He extended a hand to the creature, then turned it so his palm was facing upwards. A ball of dark, roiling magic appeared, and with a flick of his wrist it went rocketing towards the massive beast. It struck its chest, and there was nothing for a moment, before it let out a roar of incredible pain. 

  
  


Those in the stands bore witness to a dragon being  _ swallowed _ by magic, in a rather slow process. After a minute or so of this, Harry huffed and then clenched his hand into a fist, still aimed at the dragon. In the next moment there was a sickening  **crunch** and the dragon was gone, not a trace left. He meandered over to the egg and picked it up, looking it over with a hum. 

  
  


“Hmmm… interesting prize. Is this mine, then?” Harry asked, looking at the stunned judges. Dumbledore nodded softly, sickened by what he saw, before Harry hummed and walked out of the arena. Dumbledore, this time, was the first to recover. Due to his connection with the wards, he apparated to the medical tent, where he found Poppy running her scans all over the boy, who was just… letting her do so. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, and Harry looked over with that almost haunting green stare. “Was killing the dragon truly necessary?” He asked, and Harry raised an eyebrow. He was clearly about to speak, when in bustled not only the judges, but a few of the dragon handlers, and the minister himself. 

  
  


“Such terrible, terrible magic!” The Minister said, flinching softly when the gaze settled on him. “I… you are lucky, young man, that this is a tournament. You could be in Azkaban for such spells.” He said, huffing importantly, before speaking once more. “I must insist that you refrain from such magic again, understood?” He said, Dumbledore nodding in agreement. It had been a truly dark spell. 

  
  


“No.” Harry said, simply, with no remorse. His tone was almost dull, and that made it worse. “I do as I please, and only my lady can tell me otherwise.” He said, and then moved past them all, not even bothering to be polite about it. The crowd on their way to castle moving from his path, as he seemed to exude darkness. 

  
  


“Dumbledore!” Fudge cried out, nearly whimpering. “You must do something! The boy-who-lived, dark?! Unacceptable!” He said, and Dumbledore nodded again. 

  
  


“Do not worry, Cornelius, I will speak to the boy.” Dumbledore said, and Fudge nodded. It would be fine, yes. Dumbledore would take care of it. 

  
~ADG~

  
  


Harry Potter was sitting on the top of the astronomy tower when he was located, on the ledge, looking up into the stars. He smiled softly, closing his eyes as if he could feel their radiance. He sighed softly, when he felt the small, scattered clouds leave the path of the moon, enjoying that light as well. He twitched softly when his name was called, but ignored it, until it was called a third time. He snarled and turned, the headmaster there, along with his deputy and the heads of house. 

  
  


“What?” Harry asked, getting up from the ledge, and walking towards them. “I was busy.” He said, arms crossed behind his back.

  
  


“Where have you been, young man?” McGonagall said, her tone not confrontational. She was not asking from a professor's tone, but of a worried woman. He knew that tone, and because he did, he answered almost kindly. 

  
  


“With my Aunt Hvezda.” Harry said, and Severus, unheard by all but Harry, muttered ‘may the darkness hold me.’ Harry glanced at him, smirking briefly, before he looked back at the teacher who had questioned him. “She saved me, you see. Saved me from hell, and brought me to new heights the like I had never even dreamed.” He said, before turning away. 

  
  


“Well, we must thank her, then.” Dumbledore said, smiling softly. “Where shall we send an owl, or post?” He asked, and Harry laughed softly. 

  
  


“No owl, no post, no message can reach her. Not unless you can traverse the cosmos.” Harry said, glancing at them over his shoulder. “She is the Great Goddess Hvezda, of the dark and the stars, timeless as the universe. I am her nephew, her protege. In time, I shall take her place, while she goes into a much needed retirement.” He said, before turning back. “Now, go away, I was enjoying her presence.” He said, gazing up at the stars again. 

  
  


Dumbledore was about to speak, when Harry spoke again. Once more, not facing them. “The one in black, and the one that smells of feline can stay, the rest I do not care for.” Harry said, going to sit on the ledge again, with no other care in the world. 

  
  


“Go, Albus. He will be with me and Severus, everything will be fine.” Minerva said, and Dumbledore frowned, before nodding. He’d get everything out of Severus later, that was for sure. The rest of them left, and Minerva transfigured a set of chairs from a piece of the tower wall that had chipped and yet to be repaired, before sitting down. 

  
  


“The Egyptians revered my lady, and felines can always see her. In the shadows, lurking in the wind.” Harry said, after a few minutes of silence. “Few still love her, few still call to her for guidance.” He said, before glancing at Severus. “Stay out of my way, lest it is to keep me safe for whatever reason, and our goddess will never seek to harm you.” He said, before turning back, and Severus nodded. 

  
  


“Severus?” Minerva asked, and the dour man hummed before speaking. His tone smooth and silky as always, but with a small reverence to it. 

  
  


“At first, I served two masters. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.” Severus started, slowly. “Then I found my lady… and she gave me comfort when none would. She caressed me in the night, my dreams were stripped of their terrors.” He said, softly still, and if possible getting softer. “She is my lady, my mistress, and when I flee this mortal coil, I hope it is into her embrace.” He said, sighing softly, having closed his eyes. In doing so, however, he did not notice Harry get up and come to him. He opened his eyes to see the boy staring at him, before he gestured softly. 

  
  


“Your arm, Severus.” Harry said, and Severus presented it, baring the darkening taint on his soul. Harry scrunched his nose softly, and a muttered set of words had his fingers glowing. “It will hurt, but in your pain, your soul shall be returned to her.” He said, and Severus nodded, before taking a deep breath and exhaling. 

  
  


Minerva could only watch as young, should-be-sweet, Harry Potter used magics unknown to her. He grasped the dark mark, and tugged on it, making Severus hiss in obvious pain. It was taken from him, bit by bit, having to travel down his arm to his fingers. With a final flick, the magic dissipated into the night air, and Severus was left panting softly, his arm raw, but it would heal. 

  
  


“You only have one now, you know her name. Speak it.” Harry said, getting a surprised, snapped look from Severus. “Speak it clearly.” He said, and Severus shuddered before nodding. 

  
  


“I have but one mistress. She is my lady, my comfort, the end for when it comes. My lady Hvezda.” Severus said, and closed his eyes as wind seemed to caress his cheek, but he knew better. “Never again, will I take another.” He said, and he felt that caress again, and with a kiss to his other cheek this time, before it was gone. 

  
  


“I saw her…” Minerva said, her tone a whisper. “Just now… on the wind.” She uttered, still just as softly. 

  
  


“Of course you did, she was just here.” Harry said, before smiling ever so gently, the first in the presence of others besides his Lady. “Pledge to her, and you might just see her again. She is darkness, she is everything that the light balks from, but she is ever encompassing.” He said, before smiling up at the sky. “I will not disappoint you, aunty.” He said, before closing his eyes and sitting down again, enjoying the silence he had wrought. 

  
~ADG~

Two weeks later Dumbledore finally,  _ finally _ got the audience with Harry that he wanted. Severus had been very, very tight lipped, not even mentioning that night, as he had been ordered to. Minerva entered with the boy, and if he were a bit more observant, he would have seen a new brooch on her robes. The symbol of the Dark Lady Hvezda. 

  
  


“Ah, thank you, Minerva. You may go.” Dumbledore said, blinking when the chair in front of him was occupied by his deputy, as Harry stood slightly in front of her, arms crossed behind his back, stare almost vacant. 

  
  


“I will be here, Albus. Mr. Potter has asked it of me.” Minerva said, and while that was not true, she was not going to see this young man, one whom she should have helped raise, in the headmaster's presence alone. The last two weeks had been eye opening, and while to most if would have conspiracy, and hearsay, when you had proof shown to you by an actual goddess, you tended to listen. 

  
  


“Very well, very well.” Dumbledore said, before turning his gaze to Harry. “Now, My boy.” He started and he got a low snarl from the boy, eyes flashing in agitation. “My apologies, Mr. Potter.” He corrected himself, before going on. “I wish to know more about this… Lady of yours.” He said, smiling genially. “But first, we must get you sorted.” He said, brightly, eager to see this boy, his weapon, in Gryffindor. 

  
  


“Not going to happen, Headmaster.” A voice said from a shelf, the voice of the hat. “Not only is it the middle of December, but I refuse to sit upon that young man’s head. I have no idea what the roiling darkness around him would do to me.” The hat said, ‘turning’ to Harry. “No offense.” He said, and Harry nodded. 

  
  


“There is your answer, from your treasured Sorting Hat.” Harry said, before looking back to Dumbledore. “As for what you want of me, information of my Lady.” He shrugged with one shoulder, before going silent again. 

  
  


“Well?” Dumbledore asked, after a minute or so of silence. 

  
  


“He will tell you nothing, Albus.” Severus said, his tone drawled and smooth as always. “He feels no reason to, you see.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned. This was not as it should be, that was for sure. Ah well, he had his trump card. 

  
  


“I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that as your magical guardian, I must insist.” Dumbledore said, and Minerva stiffened for just the barest of moments, so brief that even Albus missed it. 

  
  


“You have not been my magical guardian since you left me in what you knew was hell on this miserable little rock.” Harry said, growling softly again. “The moment my Lady claimed me, the moment she brought me into her embrace, that was stripped from you.” He said, and then grinned softly. “I must say, my godfather was sorely vexed with you, you know. He wanted to return and scalp you, but, he is much happier now.” He said, and Dumbledore blinked. 

  
  


“Godfather, Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore asked, and Harry nodded. 

  
  


“Yes, the missing prisoner, Mr. Sirius Black.” Harry said, grinning again at the surprised elder male. “Mr. Remus Lupin is with us as well, happy with how his life has changed, for the better.” He said, before tilting his head. “Are we done here?” He asked, now once more, bored with all of this. 

  
  


“Yes, Mr. Potter, we are. When you feel like you wish to be cooperative, you can come back and talk with me. Off with you.” Dumbledore said, shaking his head softly. Teenagers, they would never understand. Harry left, not through the door, but through a shadow in a corner of the room, and Dumbledore frowned. 

  
  


“Severus, tell me of this… Lady.” Dumbledore said to him, when he rounded the desk. 

  
  


“I am afraid I cannot do that, Albus.” Severus said, and at Dumbledore’s movement to speak, he held up a hand. “My leash is broken, Headmaster. I am no longer tethered to you, or to the dark lord.” He showed his bare, clean forearm. “I am free, and once I am done with the year, I will be gone. I have no need for these shores any longer.” He said, before turning and leaving, cloak billowing behind him. 

  
  


“Minerva, what has gone wrong?” Dumbledore asked, and Minerva shrugged. The older woman, who prided herself on being a proper lady, and with a plethora of manners, shrugged. 

  
  


“Times change, people change, Albus. It is how the world works, you of all people, should know this.” Minerva said, standing up. “Now, I have detentions I need to get ready for. The Weasley Twins once again thought it would be delightful to turn the first year boys, of all years, pink.” She said, before leaving as quickly as she arrived. Dumbledore sighed and leaned back, grumbling softly. He had to think of how to make his weapon come back into the fold. 

  
~ADG~

  
  


“Ah, there he is. The mysterious boy-who-lived!” Came the excited, oily tones of one Rita Skeeter. She bustled over to him, photographer in tow, as he was sitting outside in the courtyard, whittling of all things. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rita Skeeter, top reporter for the  _ Daily Prophet. _ I was wondering if I could get a small interview.” She said, not even bothering to wait for an answer, taking out her acid green quill and a piece of parchment. “So, tell me, where have you been?” She asked, smiling at him with a flutter of her eyes. 

  
  


“I don’t do interviews.” Harry said, flicking two fingers at the quill and paper, both collapsing into small, dark orbs. Rita yelped and he got up, she huffed and moved to turn him. No-body said no to her! “Touch me, and you lose the hand.” He threatened, and she huffed before doing just that. Turning him forcefully, and just as she was about to tear into him she gasped in surprised pain. There, on the ground, was her hand, cut off at the wrist. “I warned you.” He said, before it disappeared just like her quill had. 

  
  


“My hand… you took off my hand.” Rita said, whispering in fear and pain. 

  
  


“I’d get to a healer, before you bleed out, unctuous witch.” Harry said, before turning again and walking away. Rita going to do just that, and the crowd that had witnessed this taking off to spread the story, and of course a ton of rumors. 

  
  


~ADG~

  
  


Harry sighed as he was half listening to the minister, and his aide and adviser, go on about what crimes he had committed. Attacking a member of the press, destroying their ability to write. Etc, etc. He blinked and then turned to watch a phoenix glide in through the enchanted window just for him. He moved from his spot, making the minister gawk at him, before going to the phoenix. 

  
  


“Hello, immortal one. A pleasure to meet you, my Lady sends her regards.” Harry said, and winced only a bit at the trill that came from the bird. He stroked his fingers down Fawkes’ breast feathers, before going back to his spot, Fawkes trilling in delight at being acknowledged so. 

  
  


“Have you not listened to a word I have said?!” Minister Fudge screamed, almost in the teen’s face. Harry shrugged softly, before yawning slightly. “ Once this tournament is over, you will answe-glck!” He was cut off as he was flicked, hard, in his Adam's apple by the agitated teen. 

  
  


“You have no power over me, little man.” Harry said, before looking up at the remaining ministry personnel. “If I wanted to, I could collapse the star of your system. Make it into a black hole to swallow your planets. I could turn this rock into a broken  _ husk _ of a world. I could do it without so much as a broken sweat.” He hissed and looked around. “And my Lady would congratulate me for it! What makes you think that anything you have to say, anything you could possibly do, could effect me?” Harry asked, agitation in his tone, darkness seeping from his very being. 

  
  


“Surely, you would not do that, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, getting a sharp glare from the teen. “So many innocents would lose their lives.” He said, and Harry chuckled deeply. It was not a nice sound, that was for sure. 

  
  


“You think that there is only life on this miserable little rock?” Harry said, growling softly as he grinned. “There are countless worlds, with billions, upon trillions of other beings. I would lose no sleep over it, so long as those who I care for, those who bring brightness to the smile of my Lady, are safe.” He said, before turning and leaving. Fudge, who had recovered by this time, looked at Dumbledore. 

  
  


“It will be Azkaban for him, Dumbledore, the moment the tournament is over. Just you wait!” Fudge said, before leaving with his aide. Lucius Malfoy remained, he wanted to see his son, and Dumbledore could not say no to that. As he left the office with Severus, the dour man spoke with a soft tone. 

  
  


“I must inform you, Lucius.” Severus started, both taking a leisurely pace down the halls. “That you must warn your son from speaking in anything but polite tones to Mr. Potter.” He said, making Lucius raise an eyebrow. “Mr. Potter does not suffer fools, and does not discriminate for those who try to start an altercation with him. There is already a Ravenclaw missing an arm, and a Gryffindor who is now blind and mute.” He drawled out, before stopping to look at his friend in the eyes. “If you wish to have your son unspoiled, I would make sure you impress upon him the importance of my warning.” He said, and Lucius nodded with a frown. 

  
  


“Very well, Severus.” Lucius said, before they started walking again. “How would this child fare against the Dark Lord?” He asked, and Severus actually laughed. It was frightening to passing students, who hightailed it away from the two older men, and when he stopped he sighed. 

  
  


“The dark lord would be but a child to him.” Severus said, and then he got serious. “If he could ever manage to harm him, however… this world would be ripped from the history of the cosmos.” He said, shuddering softly, this was the power of his Lady. 

  
  


“It is true then, a goddess?” Lucius whispered, and Severus showed his bared arm, looking at his friend. 

  
  


“The Lady Hvezda, true in her darkness, always encompassing.” Severus said, before he gestured for the Slytherin dorm to open, neither noticing a set of eyes, one magical, watching the exchange. 

  
~ADG~

  
  


Rumors, Harry decided, were a magnificent thing. Rumors kept  _ idiots _ away from him, and left him in relative peace. There were a few who tried to get close to him, but they were polite about it, even when he denied, sometimes rather rudely. Even the ghosts of the castle gave him a wide berth, and he was alright with that. He was sitting in a classroom, enjoying some tea with Minerva and Severus, when he opened his eyes and looked at the latter. 

  
  


“Severus.” Harry said, and the man looked at him with a raised brow. “I have been wondering, recently, why your defense professor carries the mark you once bore.” He said, and Severus frowned. “And, why he masks his form with that of another.” He said, and the older man’s eyes went wide at the implications. 

  
  


“Minerva…” Severus started, and at her eyes going to him, he went on. “How often, would you say, does Moody drink from his flask?” He asked, and she seemed to think for a moment, before her eyes widened a bit. “About… every hour you think?” He asked, this time rhetorically. 

  
  


“Yes… about that.” Minerva answered anyway, before getting up with Severus. “Harry.” She said, getting his gaze locked onto hers. “We need to speak with Prof. Moody, care to join us?” She asked, and he smiled softly, before getting up with them. 

  
  


“It would be my pleasure.” Harry said, the three of them walking out of the classroom. They made the short trip to the DADA office in silence, Severus ready to subdue the impostor, with Minerva ready for just the same. They watched, with a bit of a smile on each, as Harry vanished from view with a soft shimmer of light as they got closer to the office. They entered after being called in, shortly after knocking, and Severus rolled his eyes softly. 

  
  


“Felix Felicis, Moody.” Severus said, Minerva huffing and crossing her arms. 

  
  


“Curdled goat cheese.” Minerva said, and when Moody dropped his wand, he was stunned almost instantly after. Severus taking him down with a nonverbal spell, before they both bound him tightly. Minerva opened his mouth, and took a soft whiff, before humming. 

  
  


“He’s had tea in the last twenty minutes, the polyjuice is still there, but it is diminished.” Minerva said, before reaching for the flask, and passing it to the resident potions master. 

  
  


“Mostly fresh, so the real Moody is somewhere close.” Severus said, before the two elders in the room started to strip him of everything on him. Emergency portkeys, spare wands, anything that would give him an advantage. His eye and leg were tugged off as well, and he was then propped up. They just had to wait now, how long, they didn’t know. 

  
  


It didn’t take very long at all, really, only about ten minutes before the change happened. They then sat around him, Harry behind him off to his side, while Minerva and Severus were in front of him. Minerva revived him, before she leaned back, hands on her lap, stern as always. 

  
  


“Barty Crouch Jr.” Severus drawled, looking at the blinking man who was waking up slowly still. “Hmmm, I do wonder how they got you out of Azkaban.” He said, before he tilted his head. “I am assuming you were the one to put Mr. Potter’s name in the goblet.” He said, and said man growled. 

  
  


“You’ll get nothing from me, traitor!” Barty said, hissing in his delirium. “My lord, with my help or not, will return. Then… then you shall pay for your betrayal. The mark was his gift, and you threw it away.” He said, growling again. “It's already been set in motion. You cannot stop it.” He said, smirking softly. 

  
  


“Oh, I have no intention of trying to hinder in.” Severus said, smiling softly. “However, I know another who shall.” He said, glancing to the side where Harry was, who took that as his cue to get up and make himself known. 

  
  


“Potter?” Barty asked, before laughing. “He is a boy, one who will be tortured for his crime against the dark lord, and then be made an example of.” He said, smirking again, making Harry chuckle. 

  
  


“There are many things my Lady has taught me, you know.” Harry said, taking a chair and sitting in front of the man. “To cleanly cut off limbs, to remove bothersome organs.” He said, before smiling almost evilly. “The best thing she taught me though…” He said, trailing a bit, before reaching out with fingers coated in dark magic, and touching Barty’s chest, making the man gasp in silent pain, before he retracted his fingers. 

  
  


“What was that?” Barty whispered, even his Lord’s Cruciatus was not that painful, and it was only for the barest of moments. 

  
  


“That? Oh… nothing complicated.” Harry said, conversationally. “It was just me tugging your magic, preparing to remove it, you know… nothing difficult.” He said, before growling and standing, tugging the man’s head back by his hair, forcefully. “Now, tell me where your dark lord is, so that I might have… words with him.” He said, tugging more magic from the man, making him scream once again, before stopping. 

  
  


“I…” Barty trailed, huffing and panting, the screaming was silent. He had no energy to cry from the pain. “Little Hangleton, the old Riddle place.” He said, after a threatening set of fingers reached towards him. “He is there with his snake, and Wormtail.” He said after a beat, he was loyal to his lord, but losing his magic? Incomprehensible. 

  
  


“Hmmm, thank you, Barty.” Harry said, before snapping his fingers as if he forgot something. “I should reward you for your trouble, you know.” He said before growling and placing his completely magic coated hand into the man’s chest, and then tugging out a pulsing orb of magic. 

  
  


“My magic… that's my magic!” Barty said, hysterically, he could not feel it anymore. 

  
  


“No, no. You don’t get to have this. It belongs to my Lady now. You have not earned it.” Harry said, before crushing it in his hand, sending it as a gift to his Aunt. “Well, muggle Crouch, how would you like to end your days?” Harry asked, smiling and sitting again, the man before him near sobbing. 

  
  


“Save the rest of your ire for Tom, Harry.” Minerva said, glancing at Crouch, before looking back at Harry. “End it quickly, I think.” She said, and Harry nodded before sending a burst of magic to the man’s heart, stopping it quickly, and shocking the man to a quick death. 

  
  


“Hmm… do you know where this Little Hangleton is, Severus?” Harry asked the dark robed man, Minerva already moving to find the real Moody. 

  
  


“Yes, I do. Tom thinks himself infallible, unable to be bested in his mental faculties.” Severus drawled, starting to clean up Crouch Jr.’s… presence. “I knew of his true nature a scant year before the unfortunate event that was your parent’s demise.” He said, before he watched Minerva walk out of the DADA professors quarters, with an unconscious Moody floating behind her. 

  
  


“Let's get him to Poppy, he is in terrible shape.” Minerva said, and Snape nodded, Harry bowing out to traverse the castle. Severus would find him when they needed to take care of Tom, that was certain. 

  
  


~ADG~

  
  


“Wormtail, bring me my elixir!” Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, barked out from his homunculus form. After a full five minutes he snarled and bellowed. “WORMTAIL!” He let out, and was met with a low, chilling chuckle. In the next instant he watched the head of his beloved Nagini roll across the floor, joined by the head of Wormtail. From the shadows came his nemesis, the reason for his current form. 

  
  


“Hello, Tom.” Harry said, grinning as he twirled the yew wand that belonged to the dark lord. “We meet, after so very… very long.” He drawled, sitting in a chair across from him. 

  
  


“So, Dumbledore’s Golden Boy is not so golden, is he?” Tom asked, hissed out, really. 

  
  


“No definitely not, Tom.” Harry said, making the ‘man’ snarl. “Oh, don’t start that drivel about calling you by your actual name. You’re little more than a construct right now, you have no rights.” He said, before he grinned. “But, I can change that.” He said, whispering. “Tell me, Tom, do you know of the Dark Lady Hvezda?” He asked, and Tom’s eyes widened a bit. 

  
  


“The goddess of all things dark and sinister?” Tom asked, and Harry hummed before he showed off the mark of his Lady, a pendant on his robes. His Lady did not brand her followers like cattle, or slaves, they came to her willingly. 

  
  


“Yes, that is My Lady.” Harry said, smiling brightly. “I come to offer you a chance, Tom.” He started, tone soft, almost affectionate. “Join her, be gifted with magic and a body once more. Kneel to her greatness, let her embrace you… what say you?” He asked, smiling still, and Tom frowned. He could feel the magic coming from the boy, it was dark in a way he could never have hoped to dream. 

  
  


“I would be restored to my former glory?” Tom asked, already thinking of ways to make the Wizarding world fall to it’s knees around him, with new powers, new abilities. Dumbledore would be nothing, and he’s have a Goddess on his side. Harry nodded at his question, face soft still, smiling. 

  
  


“I accept this. I will accept your lady.” Tom said, and Harry gave him a smile, that in retrospect, he should have been leery of. 

  
  


“There is but one, and only one, stipulation, Tom.” Harry said, and at Tom’s nod and ‘get on with it’ gesture of his hands, he grinned. “You must show true, and complete remorse for your deeds. While my Lady is darkness, you must put your past life behind you.” He said, leaning back, waiting for the expected blow up. He did not have to wait long. 

  
  


“Remorse is for the weak, Potter!” Tom said, snarling. “You are clearly attempting to bring me in with a facade.” He said, before snorting. “Remorse, one of Dumbledore’s ideals, no doubt.” He said, before smirking at the person coming up behind Harry. “Ah, my loyal Severus, come to aid your master.” He said, and then noticed the lapel on the man’s robes. The symbol of the Lady Hvezda.

  
  


“Never again will I have a master, only my Dark Lady.” Severus said, before looking at Harry. “Must you waste our time with this nonsense?” He asked, and Harry laughed softly. 

  
  


“Very true, Severus.” Harry said, an over exaggerated sigh passing his lips. “You were correct about one thing, Tom. The deal was clearly a facade.” He smirked, his hands starting to be coated in more of that roiling, dark magic. “My Lady would never accept you.” He said, standing and bringing the magic in front of him. 

  
  


“Wait! I can accept her!” Tom said, desperate, knowing that magic taught by a goddess would go far beyond his mortal attempts at immortality. His plea’s were left on deaf ears, as not a moment after, the magic touched his form, and then a blinding darkness took him. His scream was brief, but it was both fear and pain filled. When nothing was left, Harry sighed softly. 

  
  


“I suppose I have to stay here for the next two tasks, yes?” Harry asked Severus, who snorted softly, but nodded. Harry has been bonded, his mortal magic at least, to the goblet. While his Lady could reverse it, she wanted him to bring her more followers, and he was alright with that. He smiled at the thought, this world would learn to love his Lady, or  _ bow _ before his rage. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that was it, clearly it can go in many directions, but I felt I can do it no more justice. Enjoy if you can, as always, read and review please. 


End file.
